


Want you back

by DethanLaydenTrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan, Fluff, M/M, NO DEATH, a little Layden, jealous Ethan, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DethanLaydenTrash/pseuds/DethanLaydenTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan comes back after 1 year and then goes to school in Beacon Hills again. Danny noticed someone starring at him and then spotted Ethan standing a few meters behind him. Danny walked away quickly into his class. Ethan tries to talk to him but Danny ignores him. Danny has a new boyfriend. Ethan is jealous and tries to get Danny back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing:) English is not my first language so excuse the errors:) 
> 
> Enjoy!

After Aiden died 1 year ago Ethan felt completely empty. You can probably imagine how hurtful it is to loose someone you were connected to since day one. Ethan and Aiden were the best together, they would always protect each other. But this one time where Ethan was distracted by protecting his own life, Aiden was fighting and then stabbed with a sword. He died after a few minutes of coughing up black blood. Ethan couldn't handle this and felt on his dead brother crying. He couldn't handle being in the city his brother got killed. After all he got Danny but he felt the need to leave this place for awhile that's why he was breaking up with him. 

He couldn't control his turning for awhile after he left but he tried to control it with boxing. It helped to control his anger but he turned more than in Beacon Hills. He thought it could be because he lost his anchor. After all he was bored in the city he moved to. Nothings ever happened there. In the past 2 months he was thinking more than ever about Danny. 

Oh how he missed Danny. The cute dimpled boy who was slightly taller than him, his cute giggle whenever Ethan did something stupid or the way he looks when he don't understands something. He thought about their time together. He then felt the urgency to see Danny.

He was making a decision.

Ethan finally returns to Beacon Hills.  


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan was nervous on his first day back at Beacon Hills. He didn't care about classes, or how people would react. He was nervous to see Danny again. He still liked Danny, but things would be different now. Danny knew he was a werewolf, and he wouldn't be the same around him. But he was determined to get him back.

When he arrived at Beacon Hills High School, the large crowd of laughing students hardly seemed to recognise him as the boy who had once been a student there. He pushed through the crowd, searching for Danny. He saw him standing next to his locker. He looked the same, slightly taller, and stronger too. But everything about him was so familiar. His eyes, his mouth, the way he pushed his hair back.

Ethan didn't even notice that he had stopped breathing.

Suddenly, Danny turned, and his eyes found Ethans brown ones in the crowd. His eyes widened in surprise, and for a moment they simply stared at each other, and everything around them seemed to disappear. It was just Danny and Ethan.

Danny turned abruptly, flushing crimson, and disappeared into the crowd so quickly Ethan didn't realise he had left. He was left standing there alone, wondering how they could ever be the same again. After heading to the principals office he walked to his first class. Math, oh how he hated math. His heartbeat got quicker when he noticed a familiar scent that he hasn't smelled for awhile but he never forgot how she smelled. He picked up speed. Arriving at the door he immediately saw her strawberry blond hair. He smiled at her. When Aiden was alive and she was with them they always had great time together. Ethan liked her. Walking into the room the students started to whisper and heads were turned towards Ethan. He quickly walked to the nearest free table and put his books on it. He then looked up and to his side to only meet green eyes. He smiles as he hears her heartbeat goes a bit faster. 

"Ethan...?" her mouth forming a little 'o'. 

"Hey Lydia." Ethan smiles at her. 

"What are you-" she couldn't speak any further because the teacher entered the classroom. 

 

 

After a terrible lesson of math he packed his things and got up. He was ready to leave so he walked out of the class only to meet one pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Ethan immediately wrapped his arms around the shorter girl.

 

"What are you doing here?" Lydia mumbled into his chest.

 

"Visiting my favourite girl" Ethan mumbled into her hair.

 

 Lydia made a step back so they were looking at each other. Both are wearing smiles on their faces. The school bell rang and Lydia said "You need to tell me everything later okay? I need to hurry because my art teacher hates when students are coming late." Ethan just nodded and then Lydia was walking quickly away. He looked at his timetable and now he has Economics with Coach Finstock. Oh great, he thought and sighed. As he was walking to the room he heard strange noises from the upper floor. He stopped in his tracks as he begins to realize that it were two muffled voices. Both of them are Boys. Then he heard something falling to the ground. It sounds like someone's arguing. He was curios so he walked to the room and when he came closer to it he finally could made out one voice who was very familiar. He stops outside the door and looked through the window.

He then sees Danny standing in the corner holding his nose. Ethan could hear Danny's heartbeat it was really fast. As Ethan's hand already laid on the door knob he sees the other boy who was getting closer to Danny. 

Ethan stormed into the room as he sees the look on his face. 

Ethan stopped infront of Danny and got punched in the face. His head was turned to the right side. He moved his hand to his jaw and it made a loud crack. He already healed. The other guy looked shocked at the appearance of Ethan.

"Leave!" Ethan simply said.

The other boy shook his head no. "Who are you to tell me what I do?" He said grinning. 

Ethan was angry. He couldn't control it. His claws were coming out.

"I said leave!" Ethan's voice got deeper. His eyes now an percing blue. 

The guy saw this and then looked down to his hands. Ethan growled one more time and stepped closer to the guy. 

"Leave" Ethan said trying to stay calm. That wasn't easy. He would love to rip the guys throat out but he couldn't. 

 

The guy felt frightened and run out of the room. 

Danny was shocked. Ethan tried to go back to his normal look. His claws were already gone. He thought that he was back to normal so he turned around to see Danny standing infront of him. 

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked stepping closer to Danny. 

"All good" Danny said wiping the blood from his nose. As he looked up to Ethan he saw Ethan's blue eyes. He stopped in his tracks. 

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked with concern. 

"Your eyes...they're blue." Danny said looking at them. 

Ethan closed his eyes trying to get his heartbeat back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan eventually got his heartbeat back to normal. He slowly openend his eyes again and stared at Danny's nose.

"This guy got you bad" Ethan says as he slowly helped Danny get up. As they touched a warm shiver goes through Ethan's veins. He never thought about it but he missed touching Danny.

"Maybe we should get that checked by the nurse" Ethan said concern in his eyes. 

Danny just nodded. Ethan puts his bag over his shoulder and takes Danny's too. 

As they walked to the nurses office no one spoke a word. They walked side by side with a bit space between them. 

After they arrived at the nurses office a friendly women came and asked them what happened.

"It's a funny story, I was distracted by my phone and ran into some guys locker you should have seen his face.." Danny laughed. He got better at lying his heartbeat the same speed as normal. 

"Okay I'm gonna grab some towels for you to clean your nose up and one question: On a scale of 1 to 10 how much is the pain?" the women asked nicely. 

"A 3" Danny said smiling at her. 

The nursed nodded and walked away. Leaving Danny and Ethan alone. 

After a few minutes the nurse came back and handed Ethan a wet cloth and the pain killer.

"I need to go! A girl fell and she needs help. We don't have any mirrors here. But I'm sure you can clean him up right?" she asked Ethan. 

Ethan nodded. 

The nurse walked out quickly.

"Do you have something to drink in your bag?" Ethan asked Danny. 

"Yeah it's on the right side" Danny said. 

Ethan pulled out the bottle and handed it Danny. Danny took it and swallowed the little pill. 

Ethan fumbled with the wet cloth. "Are you okay with that?" He asked Danny looking at his ex boyfriend. 

"Yeah" Danny said.

Then Ethan kneeled infront of Danny and tried so soft he could to clean Danny's nose up. As Danny flinched a bit Ethan stopped. 

"I'm sorry" Ethan whispers. Their faces were just inches away from each other. Ethan continued cleaning up his nose. After he finished he just looked Danny in the eyes. Oh, how he missed those eyes. 

Their faces were getting closer but then Ethan rememberd something.

"Why did you lie?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"This guy...is my boyfriend. I couldn't tell her the truth." Danny said as he looked down on his shirt. Luckily there was no blood on it. 

"Ok- wait did you say boyfriend?" Ethan said standing up. Danny nodded. 

"So you're so called boyfriend punched you in the face? Why would he do this? Especially to you!" Ethan said with a stern look on his face. 

"It's none of your business." Danny said getting angry. 

Ethan looked at him. For the first time ever he couldn't read Dannys mimic. 

As the nurse came back in she had a girl at her side. Danny leaved the room.

Ethan wanted to follow him but when he was in the hallway he couldn't see him because there were to many students. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :) maybe comment :)

As he arrived at the hotel he was staying for awhile he quickly walked to his room. It was not big but it will do. A normal high school student couldn't effort this but he got money left. He didn't know what to think about his first day of school. After the thing with Danny nothing special happened. He talked to Lydia in lunch break, told her almost everything he had gone through the past year.   
Now he's laying in bed trying to sleep. He changed from laying on his stomach to laying on his side then on his back then on his other side. He couldn't sleep. He changed in sweatpants and picked his run shoes up and tied them. He picked up his jacket from the floor then he goes straight for the hotel exit. 

  
After some time he was standing in the middle of the woods, looking up at the sky. He was frustrated so he screamed all of his frustration out. The scream was painful and loud. He then heard something he stopped screaming. He turned around to see if someone was behind him and then he heard a very fast heartbeat. He sniffled the air and found out that it was an werewolf but he didn't knew the scent. He slowly walked over to the tree where the heartbeat was and then stepped on dry leaves making a noise, Ethan stands still for a minute focusing on his ears. The heartbeat is further away now.   
Ethan doesn't turn around and goes home, he instead changed into his wolf form. 

  
Piercing blue eyes. Claws sticking out. Fangs growing. 

  
Every time Ethan changes into his wolf he gets angry about all the things he did. The murders he did when he was still with Deucalion. Losing his brother. Losing Danny and now seeing him with another boy. Everything gets to him in his wolf form. 

  
So he runs after the werewolf, trying to get the anger away with a fight. 

  
After awhile he stopped running. Breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and focused on his smell and his hearing. He smelled a familiar scent. He runs in the direction the scent is coming from hearing two _fast_ heartbeats one faster than the other. 

  
As he gets near the place he hears the heartbeats he stops and looks at two people. One is on top of the other persons. Ethan smells fear.   
He runs to the people and pushed the one on top away growling at the wolf then he looks down for a minute and sees Danny laying on ground with his hands on his face.   
He hears the other wolf howling and decides it's the best if Danny doesn't sees him wolfed out. 

 

  
So he runs after the other wolf and catches up to the wolf running behind it. As he catches the wolf he brings it down to the ground, pinning the wolfs arms on the ground and looks then in its face. Ethan sees a kid not older than 16, golden eyes and anger written in his face. 

  
The boy tries to push Ethan away and at one point he does and then gets on top on Ethan and tries to slash his throat with his claws. The boy growls and Ethan puts both of his hands on the boys shoulders and tries to push him but the boy is slightly stronger than him. Then both of the hear a loud growl they both stop for a minute and both look in the direction where it comes from. 

  
"LIAM!", a voice Ethan recognises shouts. 

  
The boy shakes his head and stumbles off Ethan and tries to run away again but he gets stuck in four silver poles who are put in the ground. He fells to his knees and clutches to his ears.

  
'What the hell?', Ethan asks himself.

He slowly gets up and clutches at his stomach, he has a open wound that he hasn't noticed yet.   
As Ethan looked up he sees someone standing near the boy quietly talking to him. 

  
"You're not a monster.", he hears the person say then he looks at this person and identifies him as Scott.   
Bright red eyes staring down at the boy with the golden eyes. 

 

  
As the boy gets back to his human self his heartbeat gets slower, Ethan wants to walk away. He wants to walk away so badly but he can't he's still so angry about everything. Back when he was still in that other place he always had his way to get his anger away but here he felt like he couldn't get it away because of the memories. 

  
Right now Scott is walking in his direction.

  
"Long time no see huh?" Scott says smiling as he stands in front of Ethan. 

  
Ethan couldn't answer. Just a growl came out if his throat.

  
"Sorry for him, it was his first full moon and he just got bitten a week ago. He can't control himself.", Scott says an apologetic tone in his voice.

  
"You should take care of your little beta...he almost tried to kill me!", Ethan says voice deep and angry. 

As Scott was about to day something, Ethan turns around and runs away. 


End file.
